Out of Sight :1:Pokemon:1: Out of Mind
by SealxMyxFate
Summary: Our hero, a thirteen year old girl named Maria Moons, moves to the Hoenn region and tries to be the best that she can be. Starting out her journey is the same as any, slow but it's getting there.


**I. Beginning of Something New**

"Moving to Oldale Town… How fun that sounds." I yawned with fake enthusiasm. My father who was driving the delivery truck let out a chuckle, reaching over with a hand to ruffle up my short red hair while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just think of it like this; at least we'll be able to start over fresh." He tried to encourage. I sighed knowing that he was right and leaned up against the truck's door, resting my head against the window. I looked at the passing scenery, catching small glimpses of some tiny Pokemon that were common. I always hoped that one day I'd be able to see a rare Pokemon at least once and tell the tale.

I was shaken out of my daydream when the truck came to a stop. I looked up at the house I was now going to be calling home. It was a simple two story, light blue colored house with a fenced in back yard. The front had a good amount of lawn as well. A tree stood next to the left side of the house and gave it shade. I got out of the truck with some difficulty considering I was short and had to jump down.

I walked around to the back truck and waited for my dad to open it. He let out another chuckle and took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the padlock. Throwing up the back of the truck, I climbed in and started handing boxes to my father. I started out with the smaller ones because those were the lightest and then the medium sized ones.

The big ones I let my father's Magmar and Electabuzz take care of considering they're stronger than me by far. They carried the boxes off with ease and moved them to the inside of the house with the help of my dad. I carried the small and medium sized boxes after them. I put the boxes down a little bit away from the front door and looked around.

The room I was in was a good size for a living room or a dining room. Its floor had a dark blue rug on. Its walls started out white and seemed to fade to a blue as they came down and touched the carpet. It actually looked pretty cool. There was an oval mirror that was left here from the other family that lived here before us. I walked over towards it to see my reflection.

My red hair was messed up from the heat and underneath my bangs were light brown eyes that showed how tired I was. My face looked childish and cute. It was clear of blemishes of any kind. Underneath my left eye though was something that did ruin the childish appearance. It was a scar that went from under my eye and ran about two inches to the left.

I don't remember how I got it but according to my father, I was attacked by some wild Pokemon when I was a kid. One of them gave me this scar. Unconsciously I traced it with my finger as I tried to think back to that time. I was broken out of my thoughts with my father shouting something from outside so I ran to the door.

"What was that dad?" I called out to him. His was inside of the truck, turning it around so that the back faced the house. I groaned knowing that it was time to move in the furniture. I dragged myself to the truck.

"Don't worry, Magmar and Electabuzz will help out." I stuck my tongue out and leaned against the truck. My father chuckled at my face and cut the engine. I watched as he got out of the truck with ease. My father was tall, about six feet five inches, weighing about one hundred and eighty three pounds but he didn't look it. He wore a white T-Shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that was tucked in his combat boots at the bottom.

I got up from the truck and my father got the foot stool out from the house. He placed it near me with a laugh. I rolled my eyes but stepped onto it and started handing him things to place on the ground. Electabuzz jumped in with me and started passing things to Magmar that was next to my father. I smiled at the human-like electric Pokemon with a grin, patting him on the head gently.

"Now Electabuzz can come down and move the big furniture with Magmar." My father said, jumping up and taking the electric Pokemon's spot. My father and I passed large furniture such as couches and chairs to the two Pokemon with some difficulty. Once in a while I'd almost trip and almost made one of the couches drop on my fathers' foot.

Luckily he moved it in time though.

"This is the last two you guys, then we're taking a good long break." My father huffed, drinking down a cup of water. I huffed and laid sprawled out in the middle of the truck, a water bottle clenched in my hand. I took one more sip of it and closed the cap before throwing it outside. I got up; sweat beading down my body and face. Man, I'm going to have to race my father for the shower after this.

I looked to see what was left and saw that it was the beds. I walked over but backtracked once I smelt them.

"Father, I think those need to be burned and we get new ones." I coughed out, plugging my nose. My father walked over and took a whiff before he too had to walk backwards and get fresh air.

"I think you're right." He coughed out. So we dragged them out with our noses plugged and just threw the mattresses to the ground. Magmar used its famous Flame Thrower attack and burnt the mattresses. I turned to face my father, sitting down on the edge of the back, and saw him leaning against the truck wall.

"Want to wait until later to get the new beds?" I asked him. He nodded his head silently before I turned back to face the two human like Pokemon. They were relaxing near the medium sized pond that was in the back yard. In the middle a large beautiful tree stood.

I looked at them with a smile before I saw my father sneaking his way into the house. I looked towards him with a small glare before I ran into the house after him. We searched the boxes that had our clothes in them and quickly picked out our outfits. We looked at each other before we took off towards the stairs, trying to drag the other one down and get a head.

My dad grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I let out a yelp as I fell forward which allowed him to run past me. I huffed and took hold of his boot which made him trip too. I crawled up the stairs, making sure to kick him in his arm as I passed him and then ran up the rest of the way. I threw my clothes into the bathroom and then my arms went above my head.

"I win!" I shouted with a victory laugh. I slammed the door shut afterwards and heard a bang. Ha, he ran into the door. I giggled, turning the water on to the right temperature and stripped the clothes I was wearing. I threw them into the corner of the room and jumped into the warm water.

My thoughts drifted over to the friends I had to leave behind with Prof. Oak and Prof. Elm. My first Pokemon I caught when I was in Kanto, the place of my birth, was a Poliwag. I would never forget my first Pokemon friend though… His name was Razor, he was a Bulbasaur. Of course now he's a Venusaur but he was there for me through thick and thin. I had to leave him in Kanto with my brother.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my father banging on the door.

"Times up, get dressed kiddo."

"Alright, one moment then pops." I called back to him. I washed the soap off my body and turned the water off which was then I remembered I didn't grab a towel.

"Dad…"

"Yes Maria?"

"I forgot a towel…" I heard him let out a laugh on the other end of the door and huffed childishly. His footsteps echoed away from the door but returned a moment later.

"Here's one outside of the door." He said, leaving to the downstairs again. I climbed out using my dirty shirt as a rug-thing and shuffled my way to the door. I opened it just a little bit and plucked the clean brown towel off the floor. I closed the door, wrapping the towel around me and made my way to the sink.

I got rid of some of the fog from the mirror and looked at myself. My red hair now laid flat against my head and framed my face some. My hair came down just to my shoulders. My brown eyes didn't look too tired, now they looked content.

I got dressed in the clothes I picked out from downstairs. A white and pink bra with matching panties, a light pink belly shirt that had a Jigglypuff face on it, and light blue shorts that went to mid thigh. The clothes greatly contrasted against my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, the towel rolled up and hanging off of my shoulders to catch any falling water.

"Your turn pops." I called through the house. Footsteps downstairs confirmed that he heard me. I looked around the top floor. The walls were white with some pictures my father already hung up. The rug was a dark blue like downstairs. I looked into the bathroom again; floor tiles were blue with white outlining. The shower was large and white and the curtain was blue and slightly transparent. The sink and toilette was white.

"That's your room right there." He pointed to a room a little ways down the hall. I can already see some boxes piled in there. I nodded my head and walked to the room to get a look at it. There were two windows, one on the wall opposite of the door and the other one was overlooking the back yard. A desk was set up near the window overlooking the back with a spin chair and a waste basket sat next to it.

A purple analog clock hung on the near it. The time was wrong so I took it down from the wall and changed the time to 12:04 P.M and put it back up. My wardrobe was on the wall opposite of the desk in the corner, which was next to the other window that looked at the side of the house. A bedside table was next to it with a lamp.

Seven brown boxes, various in size, were placed by the door and waiting to be opened. I kneeled down, peeling the tops apart slowly as to not rip them. The first box I opened held my clothing; the second one had things for my bed, pillows, sheets, blankets, things like that. The third one held pictures that I had taken or have been in for the past years.

The fourth and fifth ones held books of different sizes and had many different things in them. Plants, Pokemon, people, medicines, drawings, and things like that as well as some posters. The sixth one held stuffed Pokemon dolls that I put up all around my room or cuddle with. The last box held a huge rug which I took out of the box. I untied the string and threw it to the ground, letting it unravel across the floor.

A large Snorlax face looked up at me as I stood above it. I grinned down before I made my way to the other boxes. Soon enough, pictures covered my wall as well as some posters. A had a picture of my father, my brother, me and my mother on the bedside table.

My clothes were put in the wardrobe and by the time I got done and looked at the clock, three hours had almost passed. I let out a tired sigh and went downstairs to see what my father was doing. He looked up from reading the paper as I came down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo, are you ready to go and get those beds?" He asked with a grin. I nodded my head, stretching my arms above my head and walked to the door. I looked around the living room and saw that I wasn't the only that was re-arranging things. The television was placed against the wall that had the stairs on it, and was supported by a wooden stand that held some old photos with a few movies.

The long couch was placed in front of it with the love seat going at a right angle from the left of it. The chair was opposite of the love seat with a coffee table in between the three furniture. A lamp was in between the chair and the couch and the love seat and the couch.

I sneaked a peek into the kitchen to see white tiles and white walls. The cabinets, from what I can see, were made of oak, there was a fridge, a stove, a dishwasher, and a sink as well as a gray garbage can. A table stood in the middle of the kitchen with two chairs on both ends and two in the middle. I knew one of them was fireproof.

My father and I walked to a store just a little bit away to look at what they had, some food which we bought. It was a small town with friendly people that greeted us warmly. We went to the nearest furniture store there was and picked out some cheap beds. The store was kind enough to send them to our house and allowed us to ride with them. I jumped into the back once I noticed there wasn't enough room for three people up front.

After a while, the truck finally stopped and the back was opened. Light spilled in making me have to blink my eyes to let them readjust to the brightness. I jumped out as the movers jumped in. They took the beds out and me and my father helped them put them where they were supposed to be. My father paid them and they left soon after.

"We'll set these up, eat some, then go to sleep. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan old man." I grinned. He made some chicken and some other things. We ate in silence, afterward I washed the dishes and headed upstairs to set up my bed. After that was done, I jumped onto it with a tired sigh. Closing my eyes, I passed out just a few moments later and I dreamed of something I really wished I hadn't.


End file.
